


Pretend

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Canada cupped Germany's face gently and whispered, "Then let's pretend it's love."





	Pretend

Germany had been feeling restless lately; uncertain, to be exact. Sometimes, well, a lot lately, he'd been wondering if he should stay in the relationship he was in… with Canada.

He's telling Canada the truth when he says he really loves him, he truly is, but it was also the truth that he's been stressed out with work and other things and keeps scaring himself by wondering if he is just deluding himself, and worried over how his short-temperedness may be hurting Canada, especially when he gets snappish and yells at Canada to go away and he can see the hurt in Canada's face and posture as he quietly excuses himself and tells him to call or text if he needs to.

Today, again, Germany was both hating himself and also was at his wit's end because he simply didn't know how to deal with how he was feeling. All of it. Canada had come to visit. And he had ended up yelling, again.  
So now here he was, and unlike every other time when he'd yelled at Canada to go away and stop bothering him…this time he'd sat down and apologized right on the spot rather than frustrate himself over why he'd yelled at the love of his life and didn't apologize, like every other time before.

It was time to break this cycle, and get help.

So, frustrated by how he had forgotten when he normally isn't like this, stressed all the time and unsure of himself, Germany breaks down crying asking if Canada still trusts him despite knowing that he normally remembers everything, especially the people important to him and does Canada know that he loves him? Please? I don't know why I've been like this lately.

Canada is thoughtful, as always, and Germany is so extremely grateful in that moment that this angel has chosen to love him because Canada has always been like this…considerate even when he is not in the wrong and always wanting to make everything better, and sits delicately on the edge of the sofa beside his lover, wrapping an arm around him, pausing to make sure Germany is alright with it, and even turning towards him in his grip, before holding his love closer.

"Even if you are scared, or uncertain, or don't know what you want right now, then I'd just like you to know that I love you." Canada looked at the blond in his arms, but Germany was still facing away from him, so Canada leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of his love's mouth, and whispered there. "If you are unhappy, then tell me. We can take a break, whatever you need. But even if you are just worried and don't know what to do right now but want to stay with me, then we can always pretend it's love if you aren't sure until you are, and continue as we are."

Germany furrowed his brows, bit his lip (something Canada had seen him do only when working on paperwork and wasn't very usual for his love to do. Really, any nervous habits were unusual for him to see Germany do, but they had gotten more common as of late), and took in a deep breath. His voice going deeper as he said, "I do love you. I just…don't know too, but…I do know you make me happy…and I want to stay with you. I want you to stay with me. Just, help me? With whatever is going on?"

Canada smiled softly, and pressed another kiss light as a hesitant artists' brush of their pen on paper, only this time the kiss was placed on his lover's forehead. Only for Germany to tilt his head up, tangle his fingers in Canada's wavy golden blond curls and tip his head gently to change the kiss from a comforting chaste one on his forehead to a more deeply involved one as their lips connected.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to review, please!


End file.
